Ash and May: After the Club
by Raptor Rex 117
Summary: May is going out to a club with Misty and Ash. After reuniting and getting ready they set off, but there is always a risk with drinking and Ash has to step up to the plate and in the process discover some things about the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Ash and May: After the club

Chapter 1: Arrival

May's eighteenth birthday had finally come and gone. The young coordinator had a huge party thrown for her by her parents, inviting her family members and closest friends. Now two days after, on Thursday afternoon May was getting ready for her first night out to a club. Misty was the one who suggested a brand new club in Pallet Town as the two girls had become very close friends over the past few years. Misty also helped to reassure May's parents Norman and Caroline, since May had to travel to Kanto from Hoenn to get there. Misty talked about the great reputation the place had and that Ash would be the designated driver. While this did calm her relatives down May was also excited to see Ash again. The young man was usually very busy training and caring for his Pokemon and had barely had time to make it to May's birthday, the fact that he now was taking the time to look after the two girls meant a lot to May. Norman was the most hesitant about letting May travel that far for a simple night out, but he trusted Ash greatly since he meet him as a kid, Misty was also quite responsible and the two were both a few years older than May, so in the end he decided to let her go.

May was very excited on the day she left, giving her mum, dad and now fifteen year old brother a hug goodbye before driving off to the docks to board a ship to Kanto. On the way she remembered how much Ash and Misty had changed since she last saw them. Ash nowadays didn't do much other then travel and occasionally drop in on his mother for pit stops. However on her birthday he told her that he had recently brought a house in Pallet town and had decided to settle down for a bit before he started off again. That was when Misty decided that they would crash at Ash's after their night out, since he didn't want to drive all the way to Cerulean city to get to Misty's place.

Misty was still running the Cerulean gym now with the help of her sisters. Apparently she had become quite the party girl according to Ash.

'She takes after her sisters in that regard' Ash had stated before Misty punched him in the shoulder. The twenty-one year old red head was still a tall, fit swimmer who kept her tom boyish look while still remaining a natural beauty.

Ash on the other hand had changed quite a lot, the thin, tanned boy she meet years ago had grown into what she would have described as tall dark and handsome. He was now taller than Misty and about a head taller than May, quite well built and yet still retained his enthusiasm towards whatever task was at hand. From what May could gather she came to the conclusion that Ash didn't drink much, which was why he was going to be the designated driver, the reason he agreed to come along was because he was very protective of his friends, and he didn't want anything to happen to them on the night.

May was very appreciative of Ash for doing this, and of Misty for organising the night. She would arrive in Kanto after 8:00pm, be picked up by Misty and then the next day the two of them would go to Ash's house and get ready for May's celebration. May was not the typical person to be able to hold her excitement and through the entire boat ride could barely contain herself. Upon her arrival Misty was waiting for her as May jumped into her arms, bursting with excitement.

"Wow May I didn't know this meant that much to you?" Misty asked quite overwhelmed.

"It really does!" May almost yelled. "I get to hang out with my best friends and it's my first night going to a club!" She squealed.

"Ok let's try and make it home first." Misty replied picking up her bags and heading to her car.

As the two girls drove home Misty tried to keep up with all of May's questions about the club telling her she would just have to see it for herself, a little annoyed May changed the subject to Ash.

"So how long has Ash had his house?" She asked Misty.

"A month or so" Misty started to think. "It's good to see him back in Kanto, he kept up communications with a lot of people but still it's better seeing him in person now." Misty continued.

"He sure has changed a lot," May thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well he's gotten a lot taller and broader, and a bit handsome as well." May giggled. "But don't tell him I said that, he's still a great friend is all." May seemed to be defending her former statement.

"I think that's how he sees all of us." Misty added getting a confused look from May.

"Well to tell a bit of an embarrassing story, I got a little drunk one night and, I kind of pulled the moves on Ash." Misty gave an embarrassed smile.

"What!" May gasped, covering her mouth not realising how loud she had responded.

"Yes well," Misty continued "Ash stopped me and in the morning said that there was no way that he was going to take advantage of me like that, so in the end I respect him a lot more for that." Misty finished.

"So are you two," May paused considering her next words. "A couple?"

"What, no, no, no we're just friends, I'll admit I had a crush on him when I was younger but not anymore, we both know where we are in our relationship." Misty answered seeming quite happy.

May was about to ask more questions about this crush she had on Ash when they pulled in to Misty's driveway.

After they unpacked May told Misty she was quite tired and headed straight for the spare bedroom.

As she laid there alone she wondered about Misty's feelings towards Ash, she too had a crush on him when she was traveling with him, her question was did she still have those feelings now? Ash had been a major part of her life in those years she spend on the road with him, however he had little to do with her growth as a person throughout the last few years, she wasn't sure if she was like Misty in that it was just the young crush or if she still carried those feelings for him. All of those thoughts slowly faded as sleep eventually took hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunited

Misty was surprised that May wasn't up early in the morning getting over excited like she had the day before. However upon waking her up May did act exactly as she thought she would, almost a little too excited, with no concern at all for the possible risks of clubbing. Misty realized she herself must have sold it real hard to May and her parents, as she remembered being quite nervous about her first time going out. Moreover she was just glad to see that May's general happy outlook on life hadn't died down over all the years she had known her.

Misty and May left relatively early in the morning to get to Ash's new house. Mostly because the two wanted to catch up with Ash but also because Misty knew how long it would take May to get ready so she made sure the younger girl would have plenty of time to spare. It didn't take long by car to get to Pallet town, May noted how much the town hadn't changed much. It seemed odd that a club would be built here, but Misty explained that it was a way to get tourists and people from the surrounding towns and cities to stopover.

At long last they pulled in front of Ash's new home, it wasn't anything flashy in fact in terms of size it looked a lot like his mother's house. May quickly got out and rushed to the door, leaving Misty to carry the few bits of luggage she had bought.

"May don't leave me with all this!" Misty yelled at her from the car.

May just wanted to see Ash, despite only seeing him a few days ago the two didn't have much time to catch up and now she would have plenty of time with him and Misty. She was about to knock when the door swinged open revealing a cheerful looking trainer.

"Long time no see." He commented with a grin.

After that May jumped on him giving him a huge hug, Ash responded to this by grabbing her back and lifting her up into the air. This was no problem as she was very light and Ash had a surprising amount of strength, making May chuckle at the playful greeting.

"It's great to see you again." May looked up at Ash.

"If you are done with the meet and greet, I need a hand!" Misty shouted from the car.

"Alright I'm coming." May answered back.

Ash finally got a good look at May as she went to help Misty, 'She's really hasn't changed much.' He thought to himself. May hadn't grown in height as much as Misty and especially not compared to Ash however her figure had come leaps and bounds with her age. Her hourglass shape made her look fantastic in her usual attire, showing off her full breasts and backside. Ash's thoughts didn't turn to any of this though. Like Misty had explained he was very protective of his friends especially those who were female. Because of the time he had spent with them as children he never thought of any of them in a sexual way, however in no way was he uneducated in sex itself.

He hadn't told anybody but Ash had become quite the ladies' man in terms of picking up. Across the regions he visited he had been very successful at clubs and bars, and though they never blossomed into relationships Ash was quite happy with one night stands, as had all of his partners.

In this regard he was far from the clueless youth his friends once knew. If anyone did find out, he knew half of them wouldn't believe it anyway.

As the girls entered his home he gave them a quick tour and then organised something to eat. May finally got down to the business of catching up. Most of it involved around each other's Pokémon, adventures, contests and Misty's gym.

"So Ash where's Pikachu?" May asked

"Well he doesn't like the smell of alcohol and shows absolutely no sympathy to anyone who has hangovers and the like. So he is at Professor Oak's ranch with the rest of my Pokémon." Ash replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense," May started "I didn't bring any of my Pokémon since I knew they would be left out."

"Well can you imagine if Pokémon got on the grog?" Ash stated getting a laugh from everyone.

Before they knew it, it was mid-afternoon, as May and Ash cleaned up Misty rang her sisters.

"So Norman was easy to convince?" Ash inquired to May.

"Sort of," She replied "I guess he's worried about me traveling so far and then drinking when I've had so little experience in that regard."

"Speaking of which, how many times have you drunk before?" Ash looked over to her.

"I had one beer at my party and that's it." May quickly replied.

This got Ash a little worried. "So only once, are you sure you want to hit the clubs with only one beer under your belt so to speak." Ash questioned May.

"Don't worry Ash I'll watch what I drink tonight and beside, I'll have you and Misty to watch over me." She smiled.

Ash still wasn't reassured, May had no idea what her limits were, and not only that being in a public place like that posed a few extra problems. His thoughts were interrupted by Misty walking in and opening a beer can.

"Really Misty already? We're not going till nine o'clock." Ash remarked.

Misty looked back at him not happy with his tone. "Ash I don't want to spend ridiculous amounts of money at the club and it's going to take quite a lot to get me feeling anything." She then turned to May offering her a drink.

"No thanks I won't be having much." May answered back, turning to Ash. "Will she be right for tonight?" May whispered.

"Don't worry, she's used to drinking like that. She's basically an alcoholic." Ash smirked.

"I heard that!" Misty yelled and began chasing Ash out the back door into the yard.

"It's not my fault you drink that stuff like water, maybe you should learn a bit of self-control." Ash laughed childishly.

"I'll control where my fist goes if you don't start apologising right now." Misty yelled as she attempted to tackle Ash.

May watched on as Misty yelled at Ash for having no respect, while he continued to insult her drinking habits.

'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' May thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clubbing

Finally the hour had arrived and the three friends were driving off to the club. The girls were wearing quite dazzling outfits for the night, while Ash dressed rather casually as he wasn't looking to impress anyone. The car park was rather full by the time they arrived and Ash had to park a fare way back, but they didn't mind walking. At the front entrance each of them showed their ID's to the bouncers, and though they took extra time with May's they all got in. The club was split into a bar and seating area on one side and the club on the other separated by a wall and two doors. As Ash and May found a small table Misty got her and May a drink each and Ash a soda. As Misty sat down she told May the first round was on her, as a birthday special.

"Thanks Misty" May then turned to Ash. "And thanks again for driving us Ash." Giving him a smile.

Ash simply smiled back. "Alright here's to May's 18th" Misty raised her drink. 'Cheers' they all said together. Ash took a quick sip while Misty and May kept going, each eyeing one another seeing who would put their glasses down first. In the end it was May, who then coughed shortly at the taste.

"Take it easy May." Ash put his hand behind her back. "You don't want to overdo it."

Misty then butted in "Oh come on Ash let her hang loose, she's been going gaga about tonight all weekend, come on May I'll get us a shot next." The girls then got up and headed for the bar.

Ash knew Misty well enough to see she may have had a few to many drinks before they left his house, however he really didn't want to ruin May's night by being to overprotective so he decided to only intervene if it was absolutely necessary. He watched the two have a shot each and chuckled when he sure May's reaction to the strong drink, they then turned and headed towards him.

"Ash" Misty started "May and I are going next door to the club, did you want to join?" Misty asked seeming to know the answer.

"No I'll stay here," Ash answered "I'll just check on you every now and again." Ash then directing his attention to May. "If you have any problems come get me, apart from that have fun." He smiled.

May smiled back as Misty answered for both of them. "Trust me Ash we are going to have a ball." With that she grabbed May's hand and they both hurried into the loud club.

Ash now had the job of sitting where he was and waiting for an unknown amount of hours. He thought about going into the club and watching but he didn't want to be deafened by the music and he believed it would look weird if he was the only one not dancing and at the same time eyeing two girls the whole time. Ash decided to check on Misty and May every fifteen minutes, which left a lot of time for him to burn. The only other thing for him to do by his lonesome was watch whatever was being played on one of the four TV's which were spread across the flats of the walls. The first was just showing a loop of 'drink safe' ads, two others were playing different sports, while the last seemed to be a lifestyle show which involved a few Pokémon. They didn't provide much since the sound was so low it might as well of been turned off and the one involving Pokémon seemed to be a cooking show. Ash sighed out of boredom and turned his attention to the sports channels.

As the hours passed by Ash routinely checked on the girls, they were both getting on the dance floor along with the increasingly large crowd. Ash thought that May had the same drink in her hand the whole time but he couldn't tell with all the movement and lights. It was reaching twelve thirty and Ash was getting set to check on them when he noticed something change on one of the channels revelling two old faces.

'It's Paul and Barry from Sinnoh' Ash though. Seeing his old rivals on the screen brought his full attention. From what he could gather with no audio the two weren't having an official battle but where doing it for a charity as a show case. This didn't change their style in battle as Ash watched the entire thing his eyes glued to the screen. When the battle ended Ash took a sip from his glass when he realising that it was empty and thought about getting another. The thought of drinking brought his attention back to what he should have been doing.

'May, and Misty!' his brain suddenly switched back on. He checked his watch and with a gasp realised that he hadn't checked on them for nearly fifty minutes! 'Damn commercials' he mentally slapped himself quickly getting up and heading for the club door.

As he entered he noticed the crowd had nearly doubled since he was last here, the entire room was now almost to capacity. Since there were no high spots to get a view from Ash tried desperately to spot May or Misty in the crowd. It started to worry him that he couldn't pick Misty out of the crowd especially since she was quite tall. Thoughts started to wonder into his head if the two had left, or something had happened that he didn't notice, making him even more nervous. As luck would have it Misty suddenly exited the crowd to his left, as soon as he saw her sipping at her drink he began to twist his way towards her. Upon seeing him Misty looked ecstatic.

"Ash!" She yelled "Have you come to dance with me?" She looked up clearly quite under the influence.

"You know I don't dance." Ash countered putting on a half-smile. Misty then grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Come on Ash, let your hair down with me for once." Misty wailed.

Ash held his ground and decided that since he had Misty here he would ask about May.

"Misty, where is May?" Ash shouted over the music.

"What, she's over there having a great time, I've never seen her let loose like this before." Misty said while pointing into the crowd.

"How much has she had to drink?" Ash asked while trying to spot her.

"She's had plenty don't worry." Misty said before taking another sip.

This response didn't sit well with Ash. "How much is plenty?" Ash looked at Misty seriously.

Misty didn't look at Ash but responded "Well she's had basically the same as me."

Now he was worried. He swiftly grabbed Misty shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Misty you do know that this is only her second time drinking." Ash told her firmly.

Misty's expression turned to one of concern. "What?" she asked.

"May has only ever had one beer in her life, so tell me how many have you had?" Ash's tone getting more serious.

Misty looked down "Oh no," She muttered before looking back up to Ash again. "Ash, I've had quite a lot, and she's been drinking at the same rate as me." The manner which she spoke sounded worried, and this made Ash all the more concerned. He let Misty go and started looking around.

"Can you see her anywhere?" he asked trying not to lose his temper with her.

"Over there by the table." Misty pointed.

Ash finally saw May she still had a glass in her hand and was clearly drunk, her head was bobbing to the side and if she didn't have one hand of the table see defiantly would have fallen over, she looked like a complete mess. After seeing May in this state Misty turned to Ash.

"Ash I'm sorry, I didn't know she had only drunk once before, we were just competing to see if she could keep up with me," She was then interrupted by a clearly agitated Ash.

"It's alright Misty, just wait outside for me to get May, then were going home." Ash stated firmly.

Misty started to object but stopped herself knowing that now was not the time. She then nodded and headed towards the club entrance, head held low clearly disappointed in herself. Ash then turned his thoughts to getting May out of the club, it certainly wouldn't be the easiest thing to do since she was drunk and from the looks of it could barely stand. He slowly manoeuvred through the crowd to where she was standing. When he reached her he tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and upon seeing him tried to half hug, half tackle him ending in her wrapping her arms around his stomach and nearly falling to the ground.

"Ash Ketchum." May slurred out her words. "Have you come to dance with me?" She laughed out loud. From up close Ash could see that she was really far gone, he never wanted the night to go like this.

"No May we are going home now." Ash spoke into her ear.

"But I don't want to go." May responded like a disobedient child, trying to push away but ended up nearly falling over if it wasn't for Ash holding her.

'Right just take her and leave.' Ash told himself not wanting to deal with May in this state. He took most of her weight and slowly headed out of the club, though she was fine walking with Ash's help May kept swaying and throwing her arms around randomly making it harder for Ash to move around the crowd accurately. Eventually he reached the exit and stepped out into the night. As he did Ash saw Misty walking towards him first looking at May and then to Ash, he could tell that she really was sorry from the concern in her eyes, he decided to go easy on her for now.

"Do you need some help with May?" Misty asked quietly.

"I'm right for now." Ash responded neutrally. "Let's just head for the car."

As they started walking towards the car park only one bouncer gave them a look and then turned back like he had seen it all before. The walk was going to be a long one with May in the state she was. Suddenly she started swinging around and yelling about her night.

"Misty that was great!" She shouted. "Why did you let Ash take me?" Her tone sounding like a small child again. "Let me go back Ash!" May began punching him in the shoulder and pushing against the ground with her feet.

"That's it." Ash muttered before lifting May over his shoulder so her head faced backwards and he had his arms around her back. This sent May into a fit of laughter that echoed throughout the night.

Misty was a little taken back by this as she'd never seen Ash do anything like that, and with such ease. She wasn't sure if he was angry at May or just thought it would be easier to carry her like this.

"Misty!" May's shouting interrupting her thoughts. "Check it out, I'm riding Ash!" her laughter then continued just as loud as before. Misty had to hold in her own laughter at May's drunken babble.

Ash on the other hand wasn't sure if that was a sexual pun or just a random outburst. He then fumbled to get his keys to unlock the car. Misty opened the back door for him and Ash gently placed May carefully in the back seat. She looked up at both of them and while putting on the puppy dog eyes weakly asked them "Do we have to go?"

Ash's response was a quick 'yes' before shutting the door almost comically.

"Alright you ride in the back with her while I drive ok Misty." Ash sounded drained.

"How come?" Misty started before noticing the change in Ash's expression.

"Misty, I'm not going to ask again." His voice just hinting on anger, but enough to make Misty immediately head around to the other side door. Ash rubbed his eyes and got in the driver's seat, waited for Misty to do May's seat belt up and then began the drive home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drunk

Although Ash only lived about ten minutes away, it felt a lot longer with May constantly yelling, flailing around and kicking the back of his seat. For the most part he was able to keep calm with her, as most of her attention was on Misty.

"Misty I love you." May awkwardly hugged the clearly off put girl. "You're my best friend ever." May then began rubbing her cheek against Misty's which made the gym leader squint in displeasure.

"Thanks May, I love you too." Misty played along wishing that May would release her bear hug.

Ash found a small piece of humour from this. He realized that he may have been a bit too hard on Misty, he was as much to blame as she was and Misty wasn't as drunk as he thought she was. He couldn't get mad at May either since she had no control over herself. She then started kicking his seat again, while still attached to Misty.

"May, Ash is driving please don't disturb him." Misty told her calmly.

"I'M massaging his back while he drives." May replied loudly.

Ash was very glad to see his house in the distance and gave a sigh of relief. As he pulled into his driveway May suddenly wrapped he arms around the front seat and over his neck, wrestling with the seat.

"May stop that!" Misty tried desperately the break her hold.

"Noooooooo!" May screamed into Ash's ear.

If he hadn't been going so slow he might have crashed, thankfully Ash was still able to control the car and pulled up on his driveway and then quickly hit the brakes, sending May forward and then back into her seat from the sudden movement. Having been released from her grip Ash got out and moved to Mays side of the car.

"Could you open the front door thanks." He tossed the house keys to Misty. When she caught them he opened the car door and after taking May under his arm pulled her out and started walking towards the door. As the three entered May was squeezing Ash tight around the waist and humming to herself, Ash decided that this was better than her trying to abuse him.

He turned to Misty "Could you go into May's room and move anything away that she could break or hurt herself with?" He asked.

Misty rubbed her head looking tired "Wouldn't it be easier if you did it, it's your house." She moaned.

"I've kind of got something attached to me at the moment." Ash's raised his voice while pointing down to May as she began to giggle silently.

"Ok I'll do it." Misty lowered her eyes in defeat. As she went into the room down the hall Ash sat down on the couch with May still holding onto him. As she lay next to him she started rubbing her head against his chest like a small dog.

"You're really warm Ash." May said in a soft voice.

"Thanks May." Ash played along.

"Are we going to bed now?" May seemed to sigh.

"Yes May, and don't try and fight it." Ash looked down at her.

"Ok, only if you go with me." May squeezed him tighter.

"Sure thing May, I'll get you there." Ash looked up noticing Misty coming back.

Misty nodded so Ash got up and nearly dragged a limp May to her room. As he entered he double checked there was nothing May could break, satisfied with Misty's work he careful placed May on the bed and detached her arms from his waist.

"See I didn't fight back." May looked up, her eyes half closed.

"Thank you May, now you get so sleep ok." Ash stroked her shoulder.

"Ok, you'll be coming back though won't you?" May asked now struggling to stay awake.

"Of course I will, promise." Ash told her as her eyes finally shut. Ash stood up, turned off the lights and stepped out the room making sure to close the door as quietly as possible. Misty stood just outside the room and waited for Ash to close the door before speaking.

"Ash I'm sorry." She whispered "I really didn't know May wouldn't be able to handle that much I just got caught up in the moment with trying to make her night great." Though she wasn't going to cry Ash could see Misty was hurt, and it was mostly because of the way he reacted towards her, though he still wasn't happy with the way she looked after May he didn't like seeing her so down.

"Misty it's not all your fault," Ash crossed his arms "I hadn't checked on you two for almost an hour and even before then I should of seen the change in May's behaviour." He concluded.

Misty still felt she had to explain herself "But still I was with her the entire time, but by the end I was too busy dancing and lost track of her." She started to sound depressed.

Ash looked at her "I'll ask you this, while you were there did you and May have a good time?" Ash asked trying to cheer her up.

"Well yes I guess we did while it lasted." Misty responded slightly confused at Ash's light hearted question.

"Then don't concentrate on the bad parts, remember all the fun you had tonight, try not to beat yourself up about it." Ash smiled reassuringly.

Misty returned the smile happy to see Ash wasn't angry with her anymore.

"Now go get some sleep." Ash pointed towards the room down the end of the hall. "I have a feeling May is going to be in a bad way and will need our help."

"Alright" Misty then brought Ash into a light hug, something she felt she needed. Ash returned the embrace although inside he felt slightly awkward hugging her. They soon parted and headed to their respective rooms.

Ash closed his door and without turning his light on fell straight into bed. Tonight had not gone to plan at all, and he was quite stressed about May's condition. He set his alarm to go off extra early and decided that the best way to help her in the morning is if he had some decent sleep himself, he got under his sheets and got comfortable.

Not ten seconds after he had done this he heard his bedroom door open, he looked around and saw a female figure standing there. At first he thought it was Misty but he could tell from the outline of her body and cloths that it was May, who then groggily walked towards him.

"May, what are you doing up?" Ash took the sheets off of himself and looked at her in the blackness.

"You said you would come back, and you didn't." May replied sadly.

"Well I was talking about coming back in the morning May, you and I have to get some sleep." Ash talked to her in a similar why one would talk to in infant.

May shut the door behind her and then turned back to Ash "I don't think we'll be getting any sleep tonight." May giggled suspiciously.

Before Ash could reply May pushed him to the bed and jumped on top of him, pushing her hands on his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"May what are you?" Ash tried to keep his voice low so Misty couldn't hear him.

"You're really fit Ash, look at these muscles." May whispered as she stroked his chest and arms, making Ash begin to heat up from embarrassment.

"May stop this, your drunk." Ash tried to wiggle his way out of her leg grip.

May then leaned her head closer to Ash's. "I want you to be my first." She said in a seductive tone.

Ash didn't need anything else to be said. She had come in here to have sex? Not only that she wanted him to be her first. There was no way that he could take advantage of her in the state she was in. He quickly grabbed her shoulders to try and control her.

"May listen to me, I'm not going to do that. If I did then I would be taking advantage of you, and I won't have that happen." Ash tried to form a convincing argument to a drunken May.

"Come on Ash" May lent back "You telling me you don't want this." May slowly and seductively ran her hands down the side of her chest, hips and then her legs.

Ash didn't know how to get through to her, he then turned over and placed May on her back with him now kneeling over her.

"You want to be on top? That's fine with me." May slurred and then began laughing loudly.

Ash instinctively covered her mouth to stop the laughter.

"May listen" Ash began as May lightly bite the inside of his hand, ignoring the strange feeling Ash carried on. "I cannot sleep with you May, your drunk, you don't know what you're doing, and it's my job to watch over you tonight and part of that involves making sure you don't make dumb decisions." He spoke to her quietly but firmly, even in the darkness he could see she has taking it in.

"Your my friend May, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ash then slowly removed his hand, May remained silent for a while until she nodded and looked up to him.

"Alright then, come on let's go to your room." Ash said as he stood up.

"No I want to stay here." May objected.

"May what did we just talk about?" Ash exclaimed, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I just want to sleep next to you." May then brought the covers over herself. "If you don't I'll just come find you." She said while curling up on the bed.

Ash was too stressed and tired to argue with her, and couldn't see any other way out of it.

"Fine, but don't try anything." Ash pointed at her, not even trying to hide has frustration.

"Ok then." May replied cheerfully.

Ash carefully got into the bed trying to keep as much distance between him and May as possible. He expected her to immediately start fooling around again, but she just lay there silently. Ash couldn't get to sleep now as he didn't want to fall asleep and May then try something, May was also awake consciously waiting for a moment to do something, although she didn't know what. Eventually sleep started to creep up on her she turned over and ended up quite close to Ash who was laying on his back. Ash himself watched her but didn't move in case it sparked a reaction from his uninvited guest. As luck would have it May started to go to sleep, Ash monitored her breathing for a few minutes eventually coming to the conclusion that she was in fact slumbering. He breathed a sigh of relief but was still not willing to move. May's hand suddenly jerked up and landed on Ash's leg with her fingers caressing down his groin. Ash didn't move an inch the shock of her sudden movement and the current position of her hand was slightly overwhelming for him. Very slowly Ash turned his head and noticed May was just awake, not even lifting her head. Obviously the jolt of movement must have happened because of something in her sleep. Ash's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see May give him one last devilish smile before she couldn't put off sleep any longer, she closed her eyes and went numb.

Ash didn't know what to do about the hand which still seemed to twitch around his manhood, he didn't want to wake her up but he didn't want to go to sleep with the girl nearly cupping him. With the feeling of another person on him, his member instinctively started to bulge.

'Damn it Ash she's your friend, not some random girl you picked up from the bar.' Ash cursed himself for having such a reaction.

Deciding this was not an acceptable state to be in Ash careful turned so that May's hand eventually slide off with the help of gravity, to his relief she didn't wake up. With that problem out of the way Ash got as comfortable as the circumstances would allow and tried to forget about what had just happened.

'Great how am I going to tell Misty about May ending up in my bed?" Ash realized, now somehow even more stressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hangover

The alarm went off loudly in the morning, realising it could wake May as well Ash quickly hit the off switch. He then turned to see May was still fast asleep, 'Time to get ready' he thought to himself. As Ash carefully slipped out of bed the memories of May's actions in his room started to flood back, making him feel very uneasy. He got up and while making as little noise as possible exited his room and shut the door behind him. Suddenly Misty came bolting down the hall with a look of shock on her face.

"Ash" she exclaimed "May's not in her room do you know where she is?" Misty said in a blind panic.

Ash put one hand up to try and calm her down "It's alright Misty, May stayed in my room for the night." Ash didn't realise the way he had said it sounded quite suspicious, as Misty's eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

After seeing this Ash realized his dilemma and pulled both his arms up "No Misty, no, it's not like that. She came into my room and she wouldn't leave without me staying with her so I just lay next to her, seriously. Nothing happened, I swear to you!" Ash blurted out knowing what Misty was thinking.

Misty nodded her head slightly taking in what had just been explained to her rather quickly.

"Ok, I believe you Ash. I know you wouldn't just sleep with her like that, but why did she go to your room?" Misty asked still a bit dazed.

"I have no idea" Ash lied "She just wanted to be near someone is all."

"Ok, I guess so, how is she doing?" Misty asked

"She's still asleep." Ash replied, relieved Misty didn't press the issue any further.

No sooner had he finished they heard May call out from Ash's room.

"Misty? ASH!" May called out sounding scared.

The two quickly opened the door and rushed to her side.

"Where here May what's wrong?" Misty knelt down concerned.

May was laying down with her hands on her head clearly in a lot of discomfort. "I feel terrible." She whimpered.

"I'll get a bucket." Ash dashed to the bathroom and got a bucket he had used to throw up in on previous occasions. Returning to the room Misty had gotten May some water and was once again kneeling in front of her.

"Misty I need you to move for a sec." Ash instructed, she quickly moved aside. "Now May hold this bucket close to you, don't fight it just let it all come out." May nodded lent forward and as if on command let out all her stomach was holding in a massive wave of mostly alcohol filling puke. After a minute of gagging and coughing May finally put the bucket down and Misty started wiping her face down with some tissues.

"So this is a hangover huh?" May put on a weak smile.

"Yeah, there not great are they." Misty responded passing May some water, which she slowly began to drink.

Ash was next to step in. "May you're going to be feeling sick for probably the rest of the day, but Misty and I are going to take care of you, so all you have to do is try and get some sleep and keep drinking this water." Ash rested his hand on hers.

May nodded in agreement and continued to drink. Ash wasn't sure about his next question but it needed to be asked. "What do you remember about last night?" He asked softly getting a look from Misty.

"Last thing I remember was me and Misty dancing and I saw it was around eleven." May managed to say while rubbing her head.

"You don't remember the ride home, or going to bed?" Ash pressed on.

"No I don't remember any of that, oh no what did I do?" May looked at Ash and then to Misty concerned.

"Nothing bad May, I just wanted to know is all." Ash quickly looked to Misty, she obviously knew what he was asking about.

"You know what will also help, an energy drink." Ash told May "I'll go get you some." He headed for the door before Misty stopped him.

"Hold on Ash" She then directed her attention to May. "You alright if I go now May?" She asked the sick brunette.

"I guess so." May weakly replied.

"Just keep drinking the water and try to get some sleep." Misty instructed. As May closed her eyes Ash and Misty walked out to the kitchen where Ash grabbed an electrolyte full drink from the fridge.

"Ash I forgot to tell you something" Ash looked over to Misty. "I can't stay here for long, my sisters need me back at the gym by this afternoon, sorry but I forgot to tell you with all the excitement yesterday." Misty looked quite apologetic that she had to leave Ash alone to care for May. Ash was just relieved that she wasn't talking about the questions he asked May just before.

"Well I guess I can take care of May by myself, but will you be right to drive? Ash asked knowing the amount she drank.

"I'll be fine by midday" Misty shrugged off the question. "I'm more concerned about May, she's in a really bad way." She then looked down the hallway.

"Don't worry I'll have her drinking plenty of water and as the day goes on, get her eating little by little, however I doubt she'll be right until night at least." Ash spoke confidently.

"Oh no, you know what that means?" Misty raised her hand to her mouth.

"No what does that mean?" Ash waited for an answer.

"It means we have to tell Norman that May can't come home tonight." Misty looked on concerned.

"Oh great, which means we will have to tell him that his daughter got drunk and hung over when we were meant to be watching her." Ash scratched his head knowing that Norman wouldn't be too pleased with this.

"Come on let's go get it over with." Misty sighed while walking towards the video phone.

Ash quickly dialled in the number for May's home, hoping to get Caroline instead of Norman. Though he was not easily angered Norman had been opposed to May going this far and Ash and Misty knew they would get an earful. There hopes were shunted when Norman answered the phone with a surprised look on his face.

"Ash, Misty" Norman exclaimed "I'll admit I expected May to call me but none the less it's a nice touch, how was your night?" Norman asked sounding cheerful enough.

"It was good." The two answered together.

"Good, good" Norman seemed to be scanning their reactions. "Right then where is May?" His tone changing only a smallest amount.

"She's asleep" Misty started off.

"Thing is Norman," Ash looked away feeling uneasy. "She's not feeling one hundred percent, and I don't think she'll be able to head back to Hoenn today, is all." Ash then saw Norman's face turn more serious.

"How much did she have?" He asked bluntly.

"Not much," Misty cut Ash off. "I think it's just because her body isn't used to having any alcohol at all so she was just a little overwhelmed." Ash didn't want to say anything, but Misty's argument was not bad, not only that she was covering up what had happened. He didn't like lying to Norman, but he figured it would be best to play along.

"Is that so?" Norman questioned not quite satisfied.

Ash now had to cover for Misty "Yes it is, they really didn't have that much to drink, she's just a little under the weather is all." Ash tried the lower the tension.

"If so why doesn't she just come home on one of the afternoon ships?" Norman eyed the two young adults.

"I think that going out to sea would only make her feel worse, even if she's recovered by then." Ash didn't know how he came up with that explanation but it seemed pretty good.

Norman looked between Ash and Misty, considering what was being said.

"Alright it's your call Ash, but I want her to call me as soon as she's able, you understand." Norman spoke looking directly at Ash.

"Of course that will be no problem." Ash didn't quite smile but nodded in understanding.

"Very well, goodbye you two." Norman then hung up the phone.

Ash and Misty both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we dodged a bullet there." Ash chuckled.

"I agree, Ash why don't you relax I'll take care of May till I have to go ok." Misty looked at him reassuringly.

"That would be really helpful Misty, thank you." Nodded a rather tired Ash.

Ash was sure to make some breakfast for Misty and himself while Misty attended to May, cleaning the spew from her bucket and making sure she was drinking enough water. After a few hours May eventually started eating small bits of food and had stopped throwing up constantly. Misty then got her up from the bed and over to the phone to call her parents, she had to sit for a while before she was ready to make the call, trying to look as outgoing as possible for the conversation.

Ash couldn't hear exactly what was going on but he could tell that neither Norman nor Caroline were very happy, however May was quick to settle everything down despite still feeling sick and having a massive hangover. Ash was walking past just as May said goodbye and hung up on the phone. No sooner had she done this her head went to the side and she threw up in the bucket next to her. Ash cringed knowing she must have been holding it in that entire time.

Misty was quickly to her side and helped her back to her bed, or more accurately Ash's bed. With the phone call out of the way Misty continued to help May recuperate and let her get some sleep, eventually it was time for Misty to leave. Misty walked in and woke May up to say goodbye.

"Thanks for taking care of me." May looked up at her friend.

"It's alright, Ash is going to take care of you now." Misty patted her arm in reassurance.

"That should be interesting." May cracked a tired smile getting a light laugh from Misty.

The red head gave one last smile towards her friend. "Now get some sleep, hopefully our next night out won't be so over dramatic." She finished.

"Hopefully" May replied before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Misty then got up and heading towards Ash. "I'll walk you out." Ash told her receiving a nod in reply. The two walked out the front to Misty's car and prepared to say goodbye.

"I would say I hope you know what you're doing, but you seem to have it under control." Misty teased.

Ash nodded back to her knowing he had a lot of firsthand experience with hangovers.

"I'll be fine, and I'm sure May will be as well, you watch yourself on the road and try not to get too stressed about it." Ash spoke confidently.

Misty seemed to take in what Ash said however still seemed somewhat concerned.

"Misty everything will be alright, you head home and say hello to your sisters for me will you." Ash teased.

"Ok, ok I'll get out of your hair." Misty chucked. "Take care of yourself Ash Ketchum." With that Misty got into her car and with a final wave drove off.

Ash waved to her till she was out of sight, as Ash turned back he wondered if he was going to tell May about what had happened. He figured however May wouldn't want to know about it at all, and he didn't want their friendship ruined on account of one drunken action. In the end Ash thought it better to keep this under the rug, since as far as he could tell she couldn't even remember that event.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly, May was starting to feel better, was now onto more solid food and had stopped throwing up. Ash kept a close eye on her and the time but knew that there was no way she would be well enough to go on the boat home. At four o'clock May told him that her headache was almost completely gone, Ash was pleased to hear this and told her to get one more wink of sleep which she had no problem agreeing to. Now with little to do Ash sat down to watch some TV he didn't realize it but with the limited amount of sleep he had it only took a few minutes before he dozed off on the couch.

When he did wake up Ash saw it was getting dark and upon looking at his watch was annoyed at himself for sleeping till seven. He quickly got up to check on May, when he got to the room he saw that she was dressed in her normal clothes and was now doing up her Bandana.

May quickly noticed Ash in the doorway. "Come on Ash we've got to get going if we want to catch the boat." May exclaimed.

"May, the boats don't leave at this time, look at the clock." Ash pointed.

"What!" May screeched "But I had to be on the boat to get home what am I going to do now?" May started to freak out.

Ash was quick to her side "It's alright, your dad said it's fine if you stay here for the night just calm down." May arched her head back in annoyance and then sat down and sighed.

"How are you feeling now?" Ash asked.

"A lot better, all thanks to you." May beamed." Headaches gone and no sickness in my guts." She said as she leant back.

"Good to hear it, tell you what I'll get dinner started and then we can watch TV." Ash felt uplifted that her hangover had faded and headed towards the door.

"Ash I have one question." May stopped him.

Ash turned around and leant on the wall. "Sure what is it?" He looked back at May.

"How did I end up in your bed?" A suspicious May asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Truth

Ash was caught off guard by May's question, he had choked when Misty asked it this morning and was completely unprepared for May to ask him. He didn't want to tell her the truth that she had come in wanting to have sex with him. In the end he decided a little white lie would be the best bet.

"Well you see," Ash searched his mind for a good excuse. "I let you stay in here because it's more comfortable and I slept on the couch." Ash tried but failed to say it convincingly.

"Hang on" May looked at him confused. "There are two other beds, why did you sleep on the couch instead of using one of those?"

"Um that's what I meant to say, I slept on the spare bed." Ash was only getting less convincing the more he went on and May could see it.

"Ash did something happen last night?" May crossed her arms looking at him.

Ash tried to put on a straight face but it ended up screaming 'liar'.

"No May nothing happened, I mean nothing like that." He fiddled with his hair.

The last part of the sentence made May raise and eye brow, in truth she hadn't been thinking about anything like what Ash was eluding to and this made her concerned.

She stood up and looked straight at him. "Ash seriously, if something happened last night I want to know about it." May's voice showing she wasn't going to drop it.

Ash slumped his shoulders knowing he was defeated, but that didn't stop him from trying to get out of it.

"I really don't think you want to know." Ash stared at the floor.

"Whatever it is your better off getting it off your chest." May stated assertively.

"Alright then," Ash gave in and sat down "Last night I had to pull you out of the club as you could barely stand and you were acting crazy, yelling, throwing your arms around that sort of thing."

"When we got home Misty and I put you in the spare bed." Ash paused briefly.

"Then how did I end up here?" May looked around the room.

"I'm getting there," Ash kept his voice monotone. "Anyway I went to bed straight after, and then about a minute later you came in here still drunk." Ash looked up towards May not knowing what her reaction would be.

"Yes well go on." May said feeling that she was close to answers.

"Then you came up to me and you," Ash didn't know where to start, the pushing, the groping or when she told him she wanted him to 'be her first'.

"You basically jumped on me felt me up, and then asked me to have sex with you." Forcing these words out was every bit as hard as he thought it would be and he was greeted with a very off put expression from May.

After about twenty seconds of painful silence May finally responded "Ash that's not funny."

'Not funny?' Ash repeated in his head 'she doesn't believe me?' It wasn't hard to see why, it was completely out of May's character to do anything like that, but it still happened. Ash stood up and looked right back at her.

"May I'm serious, you came in here pushed me to the bed, rubbed your hands over me and then lent down and told me that you wanted me to be your first." Ash said defensively. "I know that you would never go to those extremes but guess what when you're as drunk as you were you can do some stupid things and wake up completely unaware of them. I know it's not funny but trust me when I say it happened!"

May looked on knowing now that everything Ash said was true, he wouldn't have talked to her like that if it wasn't. She looked around as if trying to remember the night before but was unable to. With the weight of what she had just heard starting to come down on her she found herself sitting down on the bed, trying to calculate everything she had just learned about herself.

Ash could see she was beginning to stress out and sat beside her to try and comfort her.

"Thing is nothing happened." He began "I could never take advantage of you like that, you're too good of a friend to me." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

May moved her hand up to Ash's and gripped it tightly, clearly a few thoughts plaguing her mind.

"Is that all you see me as?" May suddenly spoke.

"What?" Ash didn't know what she was referring to.

"I mean I see you as one of my best friends as well but, have you never thought of me in another way?" May looked up to Ash her eyes starting to water up.

Ash was no detective but even he could see that it wasn't the current bed situation that was bringing these questions out.

"May where is this coming from?" Ash questioned only to have May turn away again.

"You can trust me, I'm here for you." He said softly.

Despite having little contact with her over the last few years May still felt comforted by Ash. It might have been the huge amount of trust the two had built over the relatively short time they spend together as children, or the fact that Ash was always able to lift May up in her time of need.

"Alright I'll tell you." Ash listened in closely. "You know how Drew and I were dating for a while?" Ash nodded taking note of the word 'were'.

"Well he had been asking me to drink with him for a while but I said no because I wanted to wait till I was eighteen." May still wasn't looking at Ash but stared at the ground.

"Anyway about two weeks ago he asked me to well 'go to bed with him' and I refused him for the same reason." Ash knew what she meant by 'go to bed' he was surprised that at her age she still didn't even say sex, then again May did lead quite a sheltered life.

"The day after that he told me we had to move on." May tried to hold back her tears.

'Breaking up with her two weeks before her birthday, how low can you get?' Ash thought starting to get angry.

"He also said that he had found someone else, said that she was much better looking than I was." May was starting to choke up and couldn't continue talking. One tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

Ash was beginning to understand, with Drew leaving her for another girl and now Ash rejecting her last night, was she feeling like no one wanted her? He couldn't bare to see her like this and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"May if Drew broke up with you for those reasons then frankly, he doesn't deserve you." He put in his most caring voice but she still remained silent.

"Listen to me, you are a beautiful, kind and caring person, I think Drew would be hard pressed to find anyone who could be all those things." May finally looked up at him her tears clearing.

"You really mean that?" Having heard that from Ash almost made her forget about Drew completely.

"Oh coarse I do." Ash spoke almost in a whisper.

"In what way?" May asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash replied puzzled.

"In what way do you see me as beautiful?" May looked up to him longing for an answer.

Ash removed his hands from her shoulders and looked around not knowing how to answer that question, he had meant everything he said but he had never truly looked at May for those reasons. She had always been another friend of his, never an object of attraction. Since he met her she had always stayed the same young girl he had met all those years ago.

Ash's silence made May start to tear up again 'does he really have nothing to say' her heart feeling crushed all over again, first by Drew and now by Ash, but for entirely different reasons. She was about to burst into tears when she heard Ash's voice.

"Well first there's your legs." Ash suddenly spoke up, May turned towards him noticing he was staring at her legs as he continued on.

"There long, slender, toned, since you wear shorts all the time, I can always see them." May looked to Ash seeing him look her over almost in a daze.

"Go on" May spoke quietly.

"Then there's the rest of your body." Ash continued to look up to her hips, waist and chest.

"You rarely show it off but even so you have incredible curves and a figure that puts models to shame. Your hips come out to your flat stomach and your great figure, I mean when you wear that belly dancer outfit for your contests. It just magnifies it unbelievably."

May listened intently, Ash wasn't looking at her as a sexual partner or a one night stand, he generally thought of her as beautiful.

"What else." May said almost unable to contain herself.

"Then, there are your eyes." Ash paused staring directly into May's eyes as she did the same to his.

"There like the ocean in a way. Blue, deep, stunning, I feel like I they could go on forever." He paused, both trainers lost in his words.

"I can't believe I never looked at you this way." Ash spoke softly.

They didn't notice it but Ash and Mays faces had come extremely close, so close they could feel each other's breath but in the moment could only hear their own heartbeat.

Ash knew what was coming next but this time he didn't want to stop it, the voice telling him that May was his friend and only that had been silenced by the realisation of how stunning the girl in front of him really was, not as a child but as an adult. May lent forward slowly, the compassionate words Ash had spoken had washed away her sadness and replaced it with affection for him she could no longer hold back.

Together they both lent in, time almost seeming to slow down as their eyes shut in anticipation of what was about to come.

Their lips touched delicately, sending lightning effects through each other's bodies even though they were barely making contact all the emotions they had built up intensified the moment incredibly. After about thirty seconds of silence they both pulled away and looked at each other knowing that the other had indeed felt the same.

Ash couldn't believe what was happening, he had been with a lot of girls but none of them had ever sparked such a reaction like this and from only one light kiss, he was completely awestruck.

Ash briefly looked down and then locked eyes with May again. "May I-" he was cut off as May moved forward and brought him into a more passionate embrace this time pushing against him and grabbing his shoulders, not wanting him to speak in case he stopped them. But that was now the last thing on his mind as he placed his arms around her back and started caressing up her spine. This made May pull back to catch her breath as every finger that Ash lay on her sent ecstatic shock waves up her back.

Ash moved his hands to her head and stroked her smooth cheeks making May close her eyes as he gently stroked her face lovingly. Ash placed one hand to the side of her face and with the other tentatively began to remove the bandana from her head letting her long brown hair flow to the side of her face. May's eyes suddenly opened and stared at Ash. As he looked back to her he saw innocence in them, which seemed to question if she could go any further but coupled with that was longing. Longing to be with him despite her insecurities, her inexperience and his own former objections.

Ash put the bandana down and smiled back at her, letting her know that everything was alright. May slowly removed Ash's hand from her cheek and moved back along the bed.

"Ash I think I'm ready now. I think that you are the one I was meant to be with for this. And I know you feel the same way." May spoke quietly never breaking eye contact with him.

Ash couldn't deny his new found feelings for her, she was more than a friend now and was about to become a whole lot more once again.

May looked away quickly before turning back a slight bit of nervousness returning to her face.

"I trust you Ash" May stated. "There's no one on earth I would trust more with this."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Together

Ash knew there was no turning back, they both wanted each other, they needed each other.

He moved close to her as she knelt on the bed wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and once again began kissing her passionately. May returned the embrace, his touch sending her mind tumbling. He then carefully moved his body and while wrapped around May lightly lay her down onto the bed. They broke away slowly, May now looking up at the raven haired trainer almost in a daze. She then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, revealing her flat, smooth stomach and a red bra covering her breasts. Upon seeing her body laid beneath him Ash lent down and embraced her in a deeper kiss, his tongue now just protruding her mouth beating against hers making May's heart race faster. May grabbed the base of Ash's shirt and started to pull it up, Ash helped and then tossed it off the side of the bed returning to the position he was just in. Removing himself with May's embrace he started laying kisses down her neck and rubbing her sides. The combination of his mouth work and the slight bristle on his jaw had May in her own world of glee. Ash stroked May's curves slowly moving to her pants and then caressing her rear. May arched her head back and moaned deeply, Ash knew what he was doing and it was driving her wild. He positioned his knees inside of hers and while still groping her neck started to remove his jeans. May did the same with her shorts leaving only her panties and bra on, she could feel herself start to get excited underneath. Ash now had only his boxers on but didn't remove them just yet, sliding his fingers down May's core that had her shiver in pleasure. He then reached the top of her panties, moved his hand down to the front and lightly started stroking. May winced at the contact to her clit, the strokes on her body had been electrifying but this was a whole new level and Ash was barely moving. Ash could feel May starting to get wet under the panties and swiftly pulled them off making her instinctively cross her legs.

Smiling at her reaction he placed his hands on her thighs "You trust me don't you." He muttered.

May didn't answer but slowly opened her legs again revealing her womanhood. Ash returned his hand and rubbed up and down the sensitive region, just teasing her for what was to come. May was exhilarated, breathing heavily as Ash caressed her gently but passionately. She tried to hold in her moans but let them out in short sharp breaths, it was becoming too much, she couldn't contain herself much longer. After hearing her breathing increase Ash found her entrance and suddenly inserted the tip of his index finger in. May gasped at the sudden intrusion receiving a completely different wave of desire. Ash removed his hand, just in case he did something wrong. May looked up at him and lunged forward draping her arms around him and hammered their lips together, completely overcome with devotion. Ash pulled her closer pushing his tongue against her's each now fighting for dominance. They had enough teasing, they wanted each other now. Ash's hands fiddled with May's bra for a few seconds and then upon removing the piece of clothing tossed in against the wall, letting her breasts press against his chest. May's right hand felt around Ash's boxers and found his hard member, she stroked up his shaft getting a hiss of pleasure from him.

May could tell just from the touch, that Ash didn't have any problems with size for a moment she wondered if she would be able to handle it.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked longingly into Ash's brown eyes.

"Now Ash, please before I change my mind." May spoke almost yearning for him.

He replied by laying her back down and mounting on top of her, taking in the sight of the now completely naked brunette under him. Her long brown hair hung freely meeting her shoulders, her milky breasts gently resting on her chest and her hands which slowly arched down her stunning body. Ash remembered even when he first meet her May was well developed and that hadn't changed with her age. She had a beautiful pair of full breasts and a perfect figure to hold them, it took a lot of will power to not drive madly into her, but he knew her first experience should be special. He removed his boxers and his manhood swung around free of constriction giving May her first look at it. She was right in her assumptions, it was quite large even though she had no firsthand experience, her nerves returned once again.

"Ash please be gentle, remember it's my first time." May spoke to him with her concern quite obvious.

Ash lent over her and peeked her on the forehead. "I will be, and I promise it will only hurt for a bit, and then it will be over." His voice so soothing it could have put her to sleep.

May nodded, closed her eyes and relaxed, knowing what was to come.

Ash positioned himself carefully, took one last look at her knowing he was about to take this girls innocents, but well aware that she wanted it. With one quick breath he started to insert into her at a slow pace. Ash himself had never been with a virgin before and since it was also May he didn't want to hurt her anymore then he had too. He kept going noting how tight she was when suddenly he reached her barrier. May felt it too and gripped Ash's hand on the bed tightly. Ash looked to May, her eyes still closed she gave him a nod, her face braced for the pain. With that Ash broke through with one push, May screeched briefly and then gritted her teeth not expecting it to be this bad, she winced as a tear escaped her eye. Ash didn't move in case he hurt her more they both laid still for a few seconds till Ash moved his hand to May's head and stroked her hair. At his touch May opened her eyes and looked up at Ash, seeing his caring expression started to numb the pain. May placed a kiss on Ash's hand and without looking at him spoke softly. "All the way Ash, please." Her voice trailing off.

Ash then continued to go deeper, he knew May would be tight but not this tight. This was on a whole new level, her walls griped hard on his member as ever inch he pushed forward getting the same glorious treatment. May felt herself being separated slowly, some of the pain still there but nowhere near what it was, somehow thought it she felt elated as if she was becoming whole. When Ash couldn't go any further he slowly pulled out. May winced through most of it as the majority of her pain was beginning to subside. "Keep going." She told Ash as she knew it could only go up from here. Ash did what was asked of him and started parting her again still amazed at how tight she was around him. It wasn't just because she was a virgin but because of her relative small size that enhanced the astounding feeling. He kept up this slow pace as May adjusted to his length and after about a minute she began to lose all her pain in replace of joy. Ash suddenly hit her G-spot making her eyes widen in shock at this new feeling which began to pulsate through her entire body. Ash was still going slow but she wanted to have that happen again.

"Faster" she muttered under her breath.

Ash took this as a very direct sigh that she had recovered and did just that. Steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts driving both of them to new heights. Ash started to pant slightly but May couldn't hold it in, having someone with experience under his belt intensified her sensations as she tried but failed to control her screeches of pleasure at every push and retraction. Ash then moved so he was directly over her and could give her an even better experience, it didn't matter to her she had never felt anything like this in her life. The heat building up inside of her was making her sweat and gasp in pleasure as she felt herself building up for the inevitable. She grabbed behind Ash's shoulder and dug her fingers into his back making him groan in pleasure which only increased his pace.

Ash knew he could do more, he lowered his head over May's chest and before she could react took one breast in his mouth. May screeched even louder as Ash manoeuvred his tongue around her nipple. Receiving two points of pleasure was more than May had thought she would ever receive for her first time and she could feel the effects coursing within her.

May was so close now, between her gasping breaths she tried to alert Ash to what was happening to her. "Ash- Ash- I'm- going to-" With one last thrust Ash buried himself inside of May making her arch back and squealed in ecstasy as she released from within her, causing the greatest feeling yet, she started yelling, she couldn't stop herself. Ash placed his mouth over her's numbing out the screaming in pure pleasure.

Finally May stopped screaming and Ash pulled away seeing her breath heavily and her gaze up at him, her eyes full of ecstasy and slight puzzlement as to what had just happened.

"How are you feeling?" Ash observed the shaken girl below him.

"I feel amazing." May began to smile and then pulled Ash down for another emotion filled kiss.

"Thank you" May said after she removed herself from Ash and then immediately pulled him back down.

Ash felt something different with May, something that he had never felt with any other woman he had been with, she was special to him and he wanted to make her feel that way. He moved his hand to her crotch and started rubbing her now soaking wet area with his fingers. May grabbed Ash's face and pulled him in deeper, moaning as Ash moved in tight circles and drove his tongue across her own. Ash then switched his rubbing to his thumb and speedily inserted two of his fingers into her opening. May's head reeled back at the unexpected intrusion, his mouth now free Ash started to work his tongue on May's breast. Licking and then sucking on the nipple making May overcome by three areas of pleasure that Ash was devoting himself too. May would never have guessed Ash would be so skilled, he was the conductor creating a symphony on her body and she was in complete awe of how he effortlessly drew out the greatest feelings within her.

He kept up his nerve hitting performance and soon May could feel it building up inside of her already.

"Ash I need you in me, I need it now!" May uttered loudly making Ash spontaneously remove his fingers while still rubbing with his thumb and instantly force his dick all the way into her in a clean movement.

"Urr Damn it I can feel it in my stomach." May hissed in agonising delight.

Even while ploughing into her Ash still kept pleasuring her with both his hand and his mouth, this combined with his large member tearing through her walls made May erupt in screams of bliss.

"Don't stop!" May clawed at his back. "You're so deep Arrr, it's too much, it's too much!" May screamed at Ash as her second orgasm convulsed from inside her.

"ASH!" She yelled gripping the sheets nearly ripping them from the bed. Her body tensed at the over whelming explosion of sexual energy inside of her, only this time she could only manage to gasp weakly.

May started to see spots in her eyes while Ash pulled out of her and laid next to May placing one hand under her head turning her to face him. He didn't say anything, he just made an amused smile.

May returned the smile back to him. "You've done this before haven't you?" She smirked her body still recovering from her second orgasm in a matter of minutes.

"Well, a few times." Ash replied a little embarrassed.

"Ok then," May got up on her hands and knees and faced her backside towards him. Ash lent up on his arm and looked over May's body as she turned around and gave him the most seductive look he had ever seen. 'Damn that's hot' Ash's thoughts started to race with excitement. Making him wish he had discovered her sooner, despite the fact he had known May for years.

"Show me what else you know." May said in a painfully flurty tone.

Ash knew what she was playing at but didn't plan to give in so easily. "I'm not sure you could handle it." He replied calmly.

"Oh, well then." May looked away casually. "I guess when you said you did it before it must have only been once, or twice at the maximum." May mocked him.

'Stuff it.' Ash told himself as he grabbed her hips and rammed his dick straight and true deep inside of her, making May squeal as slight pain was overcome with pleasure. Ash then began to roughly bang in and out of her going faster than he had before, knowing he fell for May's trick but wanting to show her what he could do regardless.

The rate that Ash was going almost had May regretting egging him on in the first place, it felt like he was ripping her core apart. She tried not to give him the satisfaction of moaning or squealing but in the end it was too much. She arched her head back and let out a high pitched shriek making Ash grin in satisfaction.

'Go for broke' May told herself. "Come on Ash show me what you can do to me." May managed to get out while almost gritting her teeth.

"You asked for it!" Ash replied wickedly.

Ash smacked his hands around May ass and squeezed, making her even tighter, getting a squeal of surprise in response. As if before hadn't been enough Ash now felt even bigger and despite having less space still buried himself deep inside her. May opened her mouth to yell but nothing came out, it was too good. She grabbed the side of the bed almost pulling herself away from him, but Ash held her tight and used his hands to pull her back as he went forward, making the experience that much more intoxicating. This time it was hard and rough, even painful but no amount that wasn't instantly overcome by the awesome pleasure that Ash was delivering to her with this fiercer sex. May could feel she was close again but still couldn't scream, she had been reduced to a limp, sweat covered mess her soaking inner walls allowed Ash to rhythmically pound in and out of her in a nonstop thrill ride of passion. Finally as her body tightened up and let forth a somehow greater orgasm a long loud scream escaped her lungs, her arms gave way as she fell onto the bed completely exhausted. She couldn't believe she could receive so much pleasure in such a short amount of time and to have it all occur with Ash exceeded far beyond what she ever hoped for.

Ash let the rest of her body fall down, and realising how puffed he was threw himself next to May with a loud exhale.

The two stared at each other, not sure if words where really necessary at this time, they certainly couldn't explain the experience they just went through.

After about a minute Ash finally broke the silence. "Wow May, I didn't know you could be so wicked." Ash chuckled having never seen that side of her.

May joined in the laughter. "Neither did I, guess you awoke something deep inside of me." She looked into his brown eyes.

"I think I let it out about three times by now." Ash sniggered devilishly

"Ash!" May said a gasp, slapping him on the shoulder causing him to laugh harder.

May watched him laugh childishly and gave a bashful smile, when he finally stopped May lent up on her side.

"You didn't finish, did you?" She asked half knowing the answer.

"No I was trying to fulfil your needs, and you come to a climax quite quick." Ash replied.

"Well then, this time it's going to be all about you." May said pushing him back against the bedhead.

May then slowly slithered her body back down to his crotch and took his manhood in her hand.

Ash looked on a little stunned but May liked that she could get that reaction from him, she also liked being the one in control now. She started licking up and down his shaft not quite sure what she was doing but experimenting as she went. Ash watched May move her tongue up and down his rod, her eyes keeping contact constantly.

'I never could have dreamed she could get sexier, but this is driving me nuts.' Ash thought as May now grabbed his base and started to move her lips over the head and drove down as far as she could, keeping her mouth wrapped tightly around him all the way.

May tried to take all of it in but couldn't so she continued to slide her mouth up and down his shaft bringing her hand up as her head did the same so she have constant pressure on all of his dick. It tasted funny, eventually she realised that what she tasted could be herself. The thought put her off a bit but she was willing to push through it as thanks for the amazing night Ash had already given her. Ash couldn't help but pull faces as May did this, it wasn't the best blowjob he had ever had, but she was doing an impressive job for her first time. As May moved to the top again she pulled off and then started running circles with her tongue around the tip making Ash grunt and throw his head back. May smiled at his reaction and began stroking his dick faster with her hand while sucking the tip like a straw as Ash's hips started to buckle in response.

"That's so good." Ash moaned out loud loving May's tender yet frantic treatment.

May loved the fact that she could get similar reactions out of Ash in the way he was able to get out of her. She tried to deep throat it pushing herself as far as she could, May couldn't take it all in and suddenly came up coughing and gagging.

Now Ash was the one who needed more and wanted it right then and there.

He got up and rather forcefully pushed May onto her back, getting an understandably surprised look from the brunette.

"I'm sorry I just choked for a bit." May responded startled

"You were doing great May, but we are going to finish together. Ash looked at her, eyes wide open.

May started to object but she didn't know why. "But you said I climax to quickly, it wouldn't be fair on you."

"Don't worry" Ash placed their foreheads together "Were going to do this together." Ash spoke softly.

May was all of a sudden nervous again, her emotions seemed all over the place.

"I don't know if I can handle it again." Her voice quiet and reserved.

Ash softly placed his hand on her chin and brought her into a kiss much like their first, soft and barely touching yet empowering. Ash pulled away and stared deep into her eyes. "You'll do great." He whispered.

May closed her eyes and nodded, she knew why she was nervous now. When she kept egging Ash on to go harder he had unknowingly hurt her slightly, thinking that she couldn't be hurt after her hymen was broken. She could feel a slight aching in her core from his rougher treatment. However she pushed through her doubts and was willing to have one last shot. Ash knew how uneasy she was and so took it slow, making sure there was no way he would cause her any discomfort.

The deeper he went the more at ease May felt as her body recognising the great feelings of sex. A smile appeared on her face as she began to enjoy it without any pain. She opened her eyes and noticed Ash staring compassionately down at her, she slowly mouthed 'thank you' which only made Ash smile even more. He didn't think this time he just let his body work at its own speed, placing his hands on her hips and lightly pulling her in time with him. Now they were together neither getting more enjoyment then the other, both experiencing the same amount of pleasure as the other.

Ash began to hit her G-spot, May gasped grabbing his hand and wrapped her legs around Ash's hips pulling them closer together.

"Right there, don't stop." May told Ash her voice driving him on.

Ash now had to control himself so he wouldn't go to fast but kept hitting exactly where May had told him to.

"Yeah right there, damn it you feel so good, Ash, Ash." May moaned as she lent her head back as if offering more of herself to Ash. Hearing her call his name made Ash throw his own head back in exhilaration, all he could think about was the sensations throughout his body.

The way her legs pulled him in deeper, how constricted his dick felt every time he would thrust back inside her, even the pressure she gripped his hand in hers with had him in ecstasy.

They were both close now, Ash's speed built up making May's moans increase with it. Ash lent forward, their faces mere inches from each other, both with expressions reflecting the incredible pleasure that they were experiencing.

"I'm almost there." May panted.

"So am I, hold on!" Ash responded going even quicker making both of them reel back, Ash grabbed both of May's hands and pulled them over the back of her head, making her wail even louder.

"Do it Ash just do it!" May was now screaming for him to end it.

In the last few seconds Ash pace went to nearly blinding speed. "May!" He managed to force out before ending deep within her sending both of them into screams and yells as there bodily fluids collided creating the best feeling of their lives. May could feel his seed flow within her, only prolonging the orgasm as she strongly gripped his hands. Her body twitching from the experience of climaxing four times in one night, she was on cloud nine nothing but her and Ash.

Ash's leg shook violently after holding it in for so long, he also realized he had been holding his breath. Almost panting for air Ash's arms finally gave way collapsing on his pillow, Ash laid there his mind still a wash with everything that had just happened. Soon after May crawled up beside him and laid parallel to him her eyes wide and alert still breathing rather heavily. Ash moved his arm over to her back and pulled her closer in, resting his forehead on her's while lightly stroking her back.

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked as sleep started to crawl up on him.

"I don't think I have the words to describe it." May replied shaking her head slightly.

"Your incredible May, I mean it, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to see that." Ash struggled to stay awake. "I think I'm going to nod off, just for a sec."

Within no time flat Ash was asleep with May in his arms, 'he looks so peaceful' May thought happily.

Although she was now feeling quite tired herself, she had been sleeping all day and simply watched Ash sleep for a while, going over in her head what was a life changing event.

May lay in Ash's arms looking over her friend that had just taken her virginity and given her the best night of her life.

"Ash I'm not sure why but, I knew that you were the person I would give myself too." She spoke softly to his sleeping form.

"Well I guess I knew deep within me that you where the right choice, and it was true." She smiled

"You helped me to discover the joys of Pokémon and the world itself, you helped me discover who I was and who I wanted to become. So having it all lead up to this, is better than I could have ever dreamed." May poured her heart out to the sleeping soul.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." May lay her head on his shoulder.

"I just hope you feel the same way." May gripped Ash's hand and felt him sub-consciously grip back. Her exhaustion was finally catching up to her as May drifted to sleep next to Ash.

**Yes this chapter was almost entirely Lemon and a long one at that. I guess writing long battles and lemons are my thing, weather that's a good or a bad thing is up to you. **


End file.
